


Grassed

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [72]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Millicent is a kept woman.





	

“She’ll never eat it,” Kylo says. “If it even lives.”

“She will, and why do you say that?”

“Hux, I got you an airplant and you killed it. They survive everything short of being blasted. I don’t know how you did it…”

Hux waves a hand. “I’ve got an automated irrigation system.”

“For grass.”

“Cat grass,” he reminds him.

“Which she will then vomit into your hat and boots.”

Hux is not impressed. “Could you stop giving her negative ideas? You will prejudice her.”

“She’s a cat. She doesn’t speak Basic.” He’s trying so hard not to laugh, this whole situation is beyond ridiculous. “Except ‘food’, and that 'stop that’ means 'do it more’…”

“She understands plenty, but it’s your tone. You’re being dismissive, and she understands. So stop. She needs you to be happy, to feel happy.”

“And I’m supposed to magically be able to change my mood because you asked me to?”

“If you’re going to be so contrary, you can always leave until you’re feeling better.”

Which was the wrong thing to say, and Kylo shrugs it off, even though it doesn’t go. “Fine.” The cat is more important than he is, which he should have known all along.

“Kylo… don’t be like this,” Hux wheedles. “I just… you shoot down everything. It’s hurtful.”

“I was being honest!”

“I know, but… forget it.” Hux rubs his hands over the pot. “I just meant… Give things a chance? I just want to give her something natural. She’s cooped up here all day, and…”

The Knight understands, suddenly. And realises maybe he’s been a bit of an asshole. “How about I try to ask her not to throw up in our clothes, with the Force? And eat the grass in moderation?”

Neither really know if Millicent understands him like that, but Kylo still tries. Hux smiles thinly, accepting the compromise and apology.

“That would be very helpful, thank you.”

Millicent isn’t going to listen for some time, she’s in the middle of nap three. Kylo offers a hand to Hux, and waits for him to clean up from his horticulture.

The small spat is forgotten by the time they curl up with their tablets to do their respective paperwork, and Millicent relocates to the gap between them as a furry fluid expanding through every inch of air. Equilibrium is restored.


End file.
